


Running out of love

by Yukami_Ahiko



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: 2nd POV/1st POV, Angst, Happy ending though, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukami_Ahiko/pseuds/Yukami_Ahiko
Summary: He hadn't realized he was running out of love until it was gone





	

**Author's Note:**

> Since I can't decide on what I like more, MaoRitsu or RitIzu, this thing was born. I haven't even checked the words count but should be over 1k.
> 
> Unbeta-ed  
> Ritsu's POV

**He hadn't realized he was running out of love, until it was gone**.

No one seems to understand you, at least not the way you want them to. It was quite hard at first, but you got used to it sooner than you thought. But the problem was still there, and the solution was still hiding. Nothing will change if nothing is done, you always remind yourself that. Though the later thought is always you can't change things that had happened.

You can't solve the problem, but you can find its roots. Here you can give out one, everyone is turning away from you. What you wish to see from them, now are just the dark shade behind their backs. The distance that had never existed, now is just getting bigger. You tried to reach them, but none replied to your call. Painfully and slowly, they walk away from your life, not even bother to glance at what they left behind.

_"King locked himself up."_

_King, don't go..._

You were lost. Who should you follow? What should you do?

Maybe you should forget everything and sleep. It's not like anyone would care, they left you in the first place for their stupidity too anyway. So you should sleep, maybe an eternal sleep… you won't wake up, and you won't ever want to wake up. It will be okay if they don't notice, and even if they do, you hope they will realize they are the reason. Guilt will eat them up till the last bit of their kind hearts, and those hearts will be tainted because they kill you.

But you should give them the benefit of doubt, they gave you plenty. At least you should try to listen to the reasons, accepting or not, it will still be your choice. However, you want to hear something that would _fit_ your ears, not things about because they love and care for you, they do it. That, you hate most. It sounds like they _blame_ everything on _you_. Refusing to accept their stupid choices, let push it to you to take responsibility. Why are you being blamed on things you are blaming?

_"I'll go to England. It's for your sake so take care Ritsu."_

_Anija, why are you turning your back at me?!_

You don't even know when but you hate those people. They should be gone, _or_ you should be gone. You all cannot exist in the same era, century, or anything close. You all should be away from each other very far, no one would be hurt and no stupid decision would be made. You would also get to enjoy a normal life with an actual brother too, if none of these people are around you.

Then there would be that one person to go crazy at any given time. They hurt you the least, but affect you the most. They were your friend, until the crown blind them. Wished to rule a normal life but ended up wanting to crush every each of living creatures, including you and your… relatives.

_"The Emperor, Eichi Tenshounin!"_

_Ecchan, no… please don't do it…_

They were once your best friend, now they are your enemies. You didn't want your friendship to be ended by a shiny pathetic thing that never meant a word, moreover did not want to lose any more friends again. But it still happened, the distance _again_ extended.

There are more... but you don't want to list more. You don't need to dig up dark past, so they can haunt you. You rather dig them up, and make them disappear by any means. They need to and have to be gone. But the stains can't be erased, they are stuck there to dirty your life.

Is it because they don't love you anymore? Are you running out of love?

It feels different, in a way you really can't put into words. Nothing seems to be changed, nor that they are the same, but certainly you are drowning in the unfulfilled illusion. Like you are seeing them, seeing the emotions the present you are made of, but when you try to take a hold of it, nothing is there. _Emptiness_.

* * *

 

**He hadn't realized he was running out of love, until he reached them.**

But hey, it's not the end of the world yet. You should always remind yourself that. At least, not everyone is gone.

They are still out there caring for you, you are sure about that. They are there when you need them, and they will glad to help you with anything. Your bonds with them are strong, big, enormous and comfortable.

You love to annoy them, at the same time they are okay with that (not all of them) It has been growing since your childhood, having them spoil you from bit to bit, having them give you a shoulder to lean on, and of all, having them to be happy staying with you.

Their smiles are sunshine, their smiles are magic. Their laughter shows you happiness, their laughter shows you beauties. Their hugs are warm, their hugs show you love. You always and will always along with forever love everything they give you, and then drown yourself deep in their love too, tasting fully the sweet taste of their feelings.

You accept their hands as they reach out to you, grabbing you when you are about to break.

_"Geez Ritchan, you are so clingy today."_

_"Mhm... because I love you."_

Having more than one shoulder to lean on is great, even when they always say how annoying you are. They are, themselves annoying too, bragging about someone else when it is you who are with them, using their time as your pillow to sleep on. However, the lovely thing about them is they are like you. Breaking down when their loved one is gone, the one they had been following just vanished like how people are walking away from you. Both of you share the same knife, and both carelessly let it stab into the deepest of your hearts.

They might look scary... or they are obviously a bully, but you got to see their soft side. Not once but several times, (though their mouths is _not_ _soft_ as all) you got to see those eyes relax, them lips slightly curl up, knitting up motherly faces and wrap those facial expressions around your cold sadness. And you, only you, got to see the hurt eyes they were having. Sometimes, those eyes show you the feelings reflect inside you, show you the pain you are shoulder yourself, and show you that someone out there understand you.

_"Kuma-kun, let go off me!"_

_"I'm here for Secchan too."_

**He had been running out of love, until they refill him with more than what he needs.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I like to play with the character's mentality. Not in a messed up way, more like to build onto it. 
> 
> If you ever wonder why all my works are in 2nd POV, and most of the time with the setting as one's mind,here is the answer: The best game of humanity is their mind. 
> 
> (No, I'm not some kind of psychopath)
> 
> Please do comment! Thank you!


End file.
